1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses, such as IC cards and mobile telephones, equipped with a non-contact communication function have come into widespread use. As one example, by simply passing an information processing apparatus equipped with a non-contact communication function over a reader/writer installed in an automatic ticket gate at an underground railway station, a user can pass through the gate, which is extremely convenient.
The information processing apparatus equipped with the non-contact communication function and a reader/writer, for example, use a carrier wave with a specific frequency such as 13.56 MHz. Communication is carried out between the reader/writer and the information processing apparatus by having the reader/writer transmit a carrier wave on which a carrier wave signal has been superimposed and having the information processing apparatus that has received the carrier wave via an antenna send back a response signal in reply to the received carrier wave signal using load modulation.
Also, in the field of information processing apparatuses equipped with a non-contact communication function, techniques for non-contact charging of batteries and the like are also being proposed. As one example, a non-contact power transfer system that specifies the rated power of the power-receiving apparatus and constantly transmits power so that the maximum transfer power of the power-transmitting apparatus matches the rated power of the power-receiving apparatus has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-206233, for example).